


Not Over You

by sanvers14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers14/pseuds/sanvers14
Summary: Alex has had a crush on Maggie for over a year, but Maggie doesn't like her that way, or does she?





	Not Over You

Alex is in Spanish class. The class where Maggie Sawyer sits directly opposite her. The class where she can’t help but stare at the beautiful girl who rejected her a little over a year ago who she still likes to this day.

Last year, Alex confessed to Maggie that she had a crush on her. They aren’t exactly close but they are friends. Maggie rejected her because she wasn't looking for anything like that at the time.

However Alex’s feeling have only gotten stronger, but she won’t admit it to anyone.

“ Mrs Danvers????”

Alex snapped out of her trance.

“ Um yes Sir?”

“ Are you paying attention?”

“ Yes sir”

“ Then act like it”

Alex’s cheeks went red with embarrassment. She hated being called out in front of a class.

She looked up and saw Maggie smiling at her. But not in a mean way, in a sweet way.

Alex couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach. Her face went a darker shade of red.

XXXXXXXX

At lunchtime Alex was putting stuff in her locker when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She expected it to be Kara..

“ Hey Danvers!”

Alex almost dropped her books on the floor.

“ Hey Maggie em. H,h,how you doing..?” Alex cursed herself for using that phrase.

Maggie just giggled at her goofiness.

“ I’m good, I’m here to check up on you, you seemed very distracted in Spanish class, is everything okay with you?”

Alex couldn't help but think; ‘ besides the fact I have a hopeless crush on a beautiful and amazing girl who doesn't like me back, yeah I’m good’.

“ No yeah I’m fine, just tired that’s all”, Alex decided to reply with.

“ Okay, just making sure, I would love to stay and talk but I have to go to soccer practice, I’ll see you around Danvers”, Maggie said before walking away.

“ Yeah, em, see you Mags”.

Alex rested her head against her locker. ‘ how the hell am I gonna get over her’ she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep going with this? Let me know. Also if there's any prompts you would like to see happen let me know (:


End file.
